Nosotros, siempre
by MollieB
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que el pasado puede llegar a ocultar.


******_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

**¡Desde que participo en el foro estoy teniendo esto muchísimo más activo! No me lo creo ni yo. **

**Este, hasta el momento, ha sido el reto más complicado, teniendo en cuenta que he tenido que escribir sobre dos personajes de los que casi no tenemos información. Pero aun así espero que os guste. **

**Besos. **

**MollieB.**

* * *

La improvisada camilla se balancea mientras descansa sobre ella Ruth. Ella, una pobre pastora que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, se dirige a morir en paz.

Se paran, y ella abre los ojos para contemplar la situación. Allí está su hijo, su apuesto hijo, tan guapo como siempre, enfundado en un pulcro y precioso traje de caballero, y también de príncipe.

A su lado está Blanca, y Ruth sonríe. Nunca imaginó que su muchacho encontraría una chica tan bondadosa y buena como aquella. Ahora que su hijo había encontrado el amor, ella podría ir en paz.

Pero, allí, en su lecho de muerte, contemplado como su hijo de desposaba con la muchacha a la que amaba, no puedo evitar acordarse de él.

Leonard.

Por aquel entonces Leo.

Ella al principio, no supo que el hombre al que más amó en toda su vida, era el príncipe heredero de la corona del reino. Después conoció a su marido, al padre de sus gemelos. Pero aun así Leonard siempre fue el primero.

Entonces vino a su mente un día, el día de la rivera pasaba ante sus ojos tan nítidamente que parecía real. Él, ataviado como un simple campesino, la había ido a recoger a su casa con una cesta. Y con un suave y delicado pañuelo de seda, le vendó los ojos prometiéndole llevarla al lugar más hermoso del reino.

Recordaba haber cabalgado en caballo, sentir como el viento azotaba su cabello, por aquel entonces, cobrizo, y sentir que era libre de cualquier atadura con el mundo.

Cuando bajó del caballo, y la leve atadura se deshizo de sus ojos, contempló uno de los paisajes más idílicos del lugar. Era una pequeña rivera, repleta de mullido y verde césped y de un lago de aguas cristalinas que albergaba pequeñas plantas acuáticas de colores en el fondo.

Ella evitó gritar de la emoción, mientras, un joven y apuesto Leonard la contemplaba. ¡Quién le iba decir a ellos, que tras muchos años sin verse y el estrago de los años no serían capaz de reconocerse!

Entrelazaron sus dedos y él, sacando un delicado mantel bordado por las hadas de los bosques, lo tendió en el suelo para que pudieran sentarse.

Tal vez aquel fue el mejor día de su vida, a excepción del día que estrechó a su niño entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Leonard la llevó a las orillas del arroyo, y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se lo encontró cubierto de agua hasta la barbilla, y con una piedra grisácea y porosa en la mano. Lo que Ruth nunca hubiera imaginado fue que tras sumergirse al completo, la piedra comenzaría a brillar tan intensamente, que parecía que los rayos y destellos de luz se impregnaban y filtraban por todo su cuerpo. Él comenzó a hablar:

-Esto es una _gemma aurea_, la piedra mágica más especial de todo el reino. Sé que no parece gran cosa, y que su aspecto es mundano, pero te dará muchísima suerte, y hará que siempre te acuerdes de mí. –

La cara de Ruth se inundó con una gran sonrisa que parecía que se saldría de su cara.

Tras salir del arroyo y tumbarse bajo el cálido sol para secarse, disfrutaron de un picnic delicioso. Cuando el atardecer se cernió sobre ellos, regresaron a casa.

Al día siguiente, mientras que los primeros rayos de luz despuntaban entre las montañas del horizonte, unos repetitivos golpes en la puesta de la casa de Ruth la despertaron de su lívido sueño. Mientras luchaba porque sus espesas pestañas no cayeran en sus párpados, abrió la puerta, y allí se encontró a Leonard, ataviado con un brillante traje con un gran escudo bordado en el pecho. Ella se quedó sorprendida. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y cuando él comenzó a hablar, comprendió aun menos:

-Ruth, vengo a despedirme –

-¿A despedirte? – Dijo ella abriendo mucho sus ojos color avellana

-Sí, pero primero debo explicarte varias cosas, así que será mejor que entremos. –

Tras acomodarse en unas sillas de madera, y el intento de ella de servir unas tazas de té mientras el tembleque de sus manos no cesaba, Leonard, pidiendo que no le interrumpiera, comenzó a hablar:

-Yo, Ruth… yo no te he contado toda la verdad No soy un campesino de la aldea de al lado, no vivo cuidando cabras con mi madre, y no me levanto todos los días al despuntar el alba a ordeñar a una vaca. Yo soy un príncipe, el heredero del trono del reino. Mi padre es el rey William y murió durante esta madrugada pasó a otro mundo. Así que me tengo que desposar con una joven princesa para poder gobernar. –

En ese momento, la cara de asombro de Ruth se unió a un mar de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas para desembocar en su barbilla. El futuro rey de acercó a ella con ademán de abrazarla, pero ella con un brusco gento la apartó. El siguió contándole la historia:

-No quiero que pienses que no te quiero. Lo hago, lo hice y siempre lo haré, y tanto que hasta me dolerá el pecho. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Si mi padre se hubiera enterado de esto lo hubiera prohibido y tú no habrías tenido un buen presagio. Así que tienes que buscar a alguien, alguien que te quiera tanto como yo, y formar una familia. No quiero que estés sola –

Ruth, intentado pronunciar algunas palabras sin que la barbilla le temblara estrepitosamente, contestó:

-Yo…, tú…, no, ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡Así que vete, vete de mi casa y no vuelvas a pisarla jamás! –

Y Leonard, sin poner impedimento, salió de la casa, no sin antes dejar sobre la mesa la _gemma aurea_ que recogió para ella.

Lo último que vio el príncipe de su amada, fue una larga y deshecha trenza de por aquel entonces su cabello rojizo, que se deslizaba por su espalda.

Ella lo comprendió más tarde. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que él había hecho lo correcto. De otra manera, la vida de los dos hubiera quedado arruinada.

Allí estaba Ruth contemplando a su hijo y a la ya su esposa, mirándose y diciéndose que se tendrían el uno al otro para siempre sin necesidad de palabras.

Y así, rodeando con su mano una piedra porosa, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a otro lugar.

A esa vida, ella no tenía nada más que aportar.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ;)**


End file.
